


Ladrien June: Random Days

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, and fluff, angst of course, doing a few days of this theme, ladrien, this pairing is my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows what kind of situations our adorable, awkward pairing will get caught up in this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "First Love" Day #5

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye back at again with the ml moths of love challenge
> 
> Summary: Adrien struggles to understand the ups and downs of having a first love.  
> Prompt: "First Love"  
> Pairing (obvious): Ladrien

Adrien never knew someone like him could deserve to fall in love, but he did.

He once heard there was a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone, and it wasn’t until he met Ladybug that he finally understood the contradiction.  The feeling was so definite, so clarifying in ways that were hard to comprehend in the mind of a young teenage boy. It was like the earth slowed to a standstill while vibrant bursts of conviction imploded in the air surrounding his awestruck being, eyes drinking in the sight of a single luminous figure.

She stood apart from anything he had ever seen.

Adrien couldn’t ascertain for the life of him what made all his carefully built walls crumble to oblivion whenever Ladybug entered his life. Maybe it was her midnight blue pigtails, tied up so ripe in apple red ribbons. Maybe it was her glowing alabaster skin, which starkly contrasted with the ocean that stormed behind her passionate cobalt stare. Maybe it was the curvature of her baby pink lips, which dazzled the world every time she offered forth a smile, a smile that reminded Adrien of his dear mother. Maybe it was the way she wore her suit so proudly, altering the connotation of what the colors red and black were now to represent when it came to justice. Or maybe it was the heart of pure gold that lay encased beneath her disguise, every beat dedicated to fight for people like him when the time came to don that formidable mask. The list of reasons was endless with the speckled heroine.

But, it was just Adrien’s luck that he fall in love with such an unattainable personage, something so close yet so far from his out-reaching grasp. He already surmised his father would never allow him to date as long as he was under his jurisdiction, especially if it was Ladybug. On the other hand, the blonde had a better chance of getting akumatized then working up the nerve to ask out the idol of Paris. She was a superhero and he was a clothing model. She was a symphony and he was the audience. She was the night sky and he was a lone telescope, only ever observing from the shadows cast by her twinkling light. It was like a Queen marrying a commoner: an idea so far-fetched one wouldn’t think to fathom the possibility.

Of course, this chipped at his conscious every day he woke up and haunted his thoughts every night as he fell asleep. It was the elephant in the room of his heart that fueled his unwavering crush on Ladybug, occupying enough space to be noticed in times when he is forced to face the harsh reality of unrequited love. During these endeavors was when Adrien wished with all his soul that his mother was still in his life, because at least she would answer the question that burned holes on his tongue day after day.

Why did having a first love hurt so much?  


	2. "Secret Dating" (Day #15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling your boyfriend in secret is hard when you're dating supermodel Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can actually write fluff with this pairing holy shit ;v; i love these sweet bbys so much
> 
> Pairing (why bother): Ladrien  
> Word Count: 641

If anyone ever told Marinette that dating someone in secret didn’t seem like too hard of a challenge, she would personally deliver their lying caboose to the Seine accompanied by ankle weights. Dating someone in private was difficult enough to keep from prying eyes, and that was with your everyday average Joe. Now, dating a renowned Parisian supermodel in the shadows, coupled with the fact that Marinette was dating him as the ever-so-infamous Ladybug, was beyond grueling. But, that didn’t mean Ladybug would ever stop meeting her amour in the disclosure of his own room. Oh no, despite the laborious work it took to plan rendezvous with Adrien Agreste, the heroine would not trade the world for the relationship she shared with her long-time crush (now boyfriend).

With this in mind, Ladybug shifted contently in the arms of Adrien, leaning her head against the area of his chest where she could hear his heart beating rather quickly. They were both sprawled out on his bed, the bluenette lying comfortably beside the blond while her arms were wound around his midsection, whereas her legs bent slightly over his knees. Adrien had positioned one hand on her waist while the intertwined fingers with the pale hand atop his sternum; his right leg was inclined in the air, with a single foot planted safely on the comforter. Ladybug had been the one to suggest they cuddle instead of go somewhere, seeing as she barely scrounged up motivation to swing building-to-building in order to visit his rich butt. Adrien, who had not failed to notice the heavy bags plaguing the underside of his Lady’s eyes, was only too eager to agree.

“You know, mon minou, this is much nicer then traveling to the Eiffel Tower. Snuggling on a soft mattress is more preferable than cuddling on an iron bar while its thirty degrees out. Don’t you agree?”

Marinette, who was dangerously close to falling into deep unconsciousness, answered him in a sleepy “Mhmmm…”

“Hey now, Ladybug, don’t fall asleep. You and I both would get in serious trouble if Nathalie found Paris’s idol tangled up with the model son of Gabriel Agreste.” He warned, pinching the fabric of her latex suit along with her side. A small yelp escaped the tired lass, and Marinette looked up pointedly at her boyfriend, who had a repressed grin plastered across his handsome features.

“Why’d you do that?” Ladybug interrogated, scooting up closer so she could clearly see his beautiful but guilty emerald eyes. “You know I don’t like being pinched there…”

“I was only being a gentleman and keeping you awake. It worked, didn’t it?” Marinette was now sitting up slightly, using her elbow as support to meet the gaze of the mischievous boy under her. Even in the dark blanket of the room, the teen could clearly see every chiseled structure of her amour’s face, his expression akin to that of admiration.

“Have I told you how cute you look when you’re half asleep? If not, mon minou, you look extremely adorable when you’re tired.” At his offhand comment, Ladybug lowered her face to his slightly, smiling.

“You can be such a dork, Adrien.”

“Better to be your dork then no one’s dork.” He replied, closing the distance between their awaiting lips. The kiss was not born of red-hot desire, but rather simple, unadulterated want; the purest of its kind. When they separated, breathes intermingling as their lips remained partly slighted, Marinette couldn’t have felt happier at that moment upon realizing she was really secretly dating the love of her life. Even though it wasn’t the most _honest_ of relationships, she was willing to pay any future repercussions as long as she could continue being a part of Adrien’s life.

Ladybug had waited this long, so dallying a bit longer was worth every minute of their partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love them okay


	3. "Falling" (Day #21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien wished he had fallen to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be here for the rest of june, so might as well do another fic a few days ahead of schedule ;)
> 
> Pairing (ytf to i bother): Ladrien  
> Word Count: 478

This was it. This is how Adrien Agreste would spend his last seconds, falling to his demise.

This would have never happened if someone hadn’t shoved him out of the way and off the second floor of their college. Why couldn’t people at least attempt at being courteous in times of mass panic? Looks like Adrien would never find the answer to that question now. Honestly, he really hadn’t meant the morning to end like this. He expected nothing less than another average school day, filled with Nino and Alya’s antics, along with Marinette’s stuttering conversations. Was that so hard to ask for? Just one normal day where he didn’t have to be the son of Gabriel Agreste, or the infamous savior of Paris? Adrien guessed it was, seeing as he was close to meeting the ground for an eternal dirt nap. Eyes closed and spirits soaring, the blonde waited for the inevitable pain that would follow meeting the concrete floor below him.

But it never came.

As if he weighed no more than a feather, Adrien was plucked out of the air by some mysterious force. A force that curled two slim arms around his torso, a force that wasn’t so much aggressive as it was gentle.

“Ladybug?” Adrien breathed in disbelief, emerald gaze open and taking in the majestic sight before him. She was swinging from rafter to rafter, avoiding every slimy attack the akuma threw in her direction, all the while holding him like he was a newborn baby. It was amazing.

Once she found a safe place for them to land (if only for a minute), she positioned him to a bridal-style hold, smiling coyly down at his like he was the one that saved her.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug whispered, flipping her head to the side as to remove the midnight blue bangs that were obscuring her vision of him. Adrien was so close to her face that he could count the number of freckles peeking out from behind her spotted mask. A strange light pink blush adorned the heroine cheeks, while the smile she held was one akin to something shy and awkward. Everything about her expression was so cute, his tongue tied itself up and the only words he uttered were:

“Marry me.”

The overwhelming urge to get swallowed by the earth had never been stronger then at that moment in his lifetime.

Ladybug blanched, and for a second, she almost dropped him out of bafflement. The blush on her pale cheeks deepened, and her previously smiling lips pursed in adorable confusion. Two very blue eyes stared at Adrien in bemusement.

“W-What did you just s-say?” Ladybug stuttered, continuing to look at the male she held in flummox. Once again, the expression she had on was beyond endearing, so he mumbled back (AGAIN):

“Marry me.”

Adrien Agreste officially wanted to die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One could say Adrien "fell" for Ladybug all over again Mwahaha (that was the original premise I was going to write this on but decided on the whole "Marry me" thing instead because LETS BE HONEST HE WOULD SAY THAT TO HER FACE)

**Author's Note:**

> why do i like to see my cat son Suffer


End file.
